Recently, a surgical operation using an endoscope has been developed and employed in a method for diagnosis and a medical treatment. In a surgical operation, a tissue-marker is extremely useful. A tissue-marker makes a mark on region to be diagnosed or medically treated. A region for diagnosis and a medical treatment can be easily identified by making a mark.
Techniques for a well-known tissue-marker such as indocyanine green are disclosed, for example, in non-patent literatures 1 to 6, and patent literatures 1 and 2 (hereinafter, referred to as “literatures”). In literatures described below, it is disclosed that a tissue-marker fabricated by combining indocyanine green and gelatin is used, and absorption for a visible region is observed by an endoscope camera.
A technique using X-ray contrast mediums such as iodized poppy oil ethyl ester as a tissue-marker is disclosed in non-patent literature 7 described below. In the literatures described below, it is disclosed that a tissue-marker fabricated by combining the iodized poppy oil ethyl ester and a phospholipid is more stable than a tissue-marker in which no phospholipid is used.
Furthermore, in the patent literature 3, a vesicle formed by combining a phospholipid and a near-infrared fluorescent dye is incorporated into a hydrophilic solvent to prepare a medical tissue-marker having a vesicle cluster where a plurality of capsules are formed and aggregated by an emulsifier.
Non-patent literature 1: edited and written by Kusano Mitsuo, All about ICG fluorescent Navigation Surgery, Intermedia, 2008                Non-patent literature 2: S. Yoneya et al, Investigative Ophthalmology and Visual Science 1998; 39: 1286-1290        Non-patent literature 3: S. Ito et al, Endoscopy 2001; 33: 849-853        Non-patent literature 4: R. Ashida et al, Endoscopy 2006; 38: 190-192        Non-patent literature 5: S. Taoka et al, Digestive Endoscopy 1999; 11: 321-326        Non-patent literature 6: J. V. Frangioni, Current Opinion in Chemical Biology 2003; 7: 626-634        Non-patent literature 7: Ahkoh Seihiro, basic research for hepatic artery chemoembolotherapy using lipiodol emulsion mixed with lecithin, Tokyo Medical Women's College magazine, 1990; 60: 999-1010        Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-262062        Patent literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-69107        Patent literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-266295        